joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Trollus
Professor Trollus is a mad professor that formerly lived in Mobius, as an overlander. He is the nemesis of the Jet-Black Organization because he wanted to dominate Mobius and the JBO doesn't let such cataclysm happen. History He was born in Mobius as a human, with the name Johnny Intello. He was gifted with superior intelligence. In his adult years, he worked in a chemotechnological laboratory. An accident occurred when he mixed some sort of chemical with another strange chemical. It resulted into a mist of chemicals enveloping the whole lab. Upon inhaling the chemicals, his brain degraded and his dreams twisted to evil. He wanted to dominate the world with his intelligence, so he started to work inventions, capture Mobians for roboticization, and mixing chemicals for fueling his weaponry. He even turned himself into a cyborg. His crimes are seen by the Jet-Black Organization, so this agency started to plot on defeating him and his army. He put on his alias "Professor Trollus" for his cunning and unpredictable schemes, and commences his distractions when talking to his enemies. He was eventually defeated by the "heroic" agency, and presumably disappeared after that. Truly, he was making an invention that can transport himself into another planet. He has picked up signals from a fertile planet named Ancient Dimension. He confirmed the teleportation and succeeded, due to the AD's unstable barrier that enables other beings pass through by accident. As he is working on his new HQ, somewhere in Ventilus, he found out that there are lots of babies in the planet, much to his delight of increasing his minions. He was very fond of capturing baby skunks due to their special ability of releasing their skunk spray that can fend off predators. He started to mysteriously abduct babies, especially skunks, for roboticization. He built a room for storing baby Mobians so that they cannot escape from HQ. He also built a special room for storing baby skunks. When the babies do something mischievous, the jailkeepers (hedgehog-like automatons) physically punish the babies so that they will stop, but to no avail. They keep crying and crying. Trollus proposed a hypothesis that if the babies are constantly hurt, then they will get used to punishments. It can also make their bodies more resilient. When the babies don't cry too much loud or should we say, just mild, he roboticizes them into his minions. He builds various equipment inside the roboticized babies to amplify their combat abilities and programs them to obey him without complain. He later appears in JTHX: AA - Episode 6, as a sort of main antagonist in the said episode. He is revealed to be the malefactor of the disappearance of the Rainbow Infant. He may also appear in J&PX: TDA - Episode 5, as some sort of side-culprit. He enters the Crossover Mansion to look for baby skunks, and saw 8. He attempted to capture them. He makes swift work against the two in initiating one-hit long-ranged attacks to temporarily stop them. He abducted the 8 baby girl skunks and made them into a set of mech skunks: the OBGS Set. After they were destroyed by Metal Nitro the Echidna & Vezok the Hedgehog by a last resort attack, they were salvaged by Professor Vulcan the Vulture and made a fusion of them, resulting into a large robot girl skunk: Giant BGS Robot. —SPOILER END— Personality He is rather cunning and unpredictable in his actions. He tends to talk sarcastically to his opponents to distract them and catch them to his ruses. According to him, he is "trolling" them. He is fond of capturing babies to roboticization. Abilities He uses his intelligence and distractions in battle. When he runs out of juice, he fights his opponents himself, using his cyborgian body, which is exceptionally strong in combat. He carries his personal melee weapon called "Troll Saber", which is simple as it looks, but is strong when doing attack variations that may overwhelm his opponents. To scan his opponents' moves and see through invisible opponents, he has an X-ray eye patch attached on his left eye. Weaknesses According to JTH, he assumes that Professor Trollus might be partially weak to electricity that can disrupt his cyborgian systems, disabling his movements partially. Looks He is a bald & bearded man. He has fair skin. He has an X-ray eye patch attached on his left eye. The right half of his body is mechanical, while his left half is organic. Units He constructed an arsenal of military units for his army. Trivia *His alias "Trollus" is based from the Trollface meme in the Internet that symbols his trolly talk. Category:Evil beings Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Leaders